Breaking the Facade
by Lady Selenity
Summary: “Because,” he couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice, “tennis is no longer a part of my life.” (AU-ish)
1. Proluge

**Breaking the Facade**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I would love to though. Wanta give me the rights?

Summary: "Because," he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, "tennis is no longer a part of my life." (AU-ish)

Notes: No coupling at the moment. Fuji is slightly depressed, I don't know if this is AU, or not. To be safe, I'll say it is. And if his family situation is different, well, then it's called a creative license.

* * *

He rested his head on his knees, for once, letting the ever-present smile slip from his face. He quietly began to sob, yet not allowing anyone to hear his anguish. He may have been one of the best players at school, he may be one of the smartest, he may be one of the kindest, he may be one of the handsomest boys in school, but he still wasn't the best person out there.

In fact, he was the worst.

He manipulated people, he used them, he toyed with people, he lied to them, and he smiled at them when he wished to frown down upon them. That's all he was, a lie. Nothing else, just a lie, that's all his life had been a terribly true lie.

His mother and father didn't care enough about him to say anything more than 'Good job!' when he did well. To be fair, his parents didn't care about any of their children. All they were, were heirs to the family corporation, and as the eldest male in the family, Fuji would soon be in charge.

The rest of his high school days would soon be filled with meeting his father's top acquaintances in the business world, his college years would be filled with a business college degree, and then he would intern at the family company, and soon afterward would become president and would bring a large sum into the company income. Then his father would find a beautiful woman his age when he reached a good marriageable age and they would marry, and the sad cycle would continue to his children. It was a story that he had been told for as long as he could remember. A story with no happy ending in sight.

His story.

Fuji just kept shuttering and sobbing silently. He had never allowed anyone else to see through his mask; he could not allow weakness' to affect him the business world (as his father had put it to the six year old at the time). So he constructed a smiling facade to cover up his hatred, his anger, and his sorrow, everything beside happiness.

That was what his father had wanted, wasn't it? A son who excelled in business to make him even richer. Though, Yuuta was better in business than the tensai. He was a natural at it, and could, with ease, take over the business world if he put his mind to it.

His cries subsided, and he took a deep breath. It was time to end his little 'pleasure venture' as his father had called it. Business was about to take up his life, a life he had come to love, a life filled with tennis. Tennis would have to go.

He sighed and stood up. He picked up the box next to him, and moved over to his shelf that proudly held all his tennis trophies and various pictures from different tournaments. He took each trophy and replayed the memories of each victory that had helped him to become the tensai no tennis at Seigaku Junior High and High School. He carefully wrapped up each trophy, something that he would forever carry in his heart, and placed them in the box. As each trophy went into the box, so did his memories and emotions.

Also, he a piece of himself went into that box.

Never to return.

When he finished his trophies, he began to put his tennis pictures in there. A picture of the Seigaku regulars was one of the first that he picked up. That was back when life was so much simpler than it was today. Tennis, school, photography, and friends were his life, not business. Fuji shook his head before taking up the last picture. It was a picture of Tezuka, zoomed in, capturing the fierce determination to continue despite his injury. It was that determination that Fuji wished that he had toward his fierce hatred of business. But still he gave in.

Quickly, he wrapped up the picture and carefully placed it in the box. He went and gathered another box and took it into his closet and placed all his tennis clothing in the box. When he finished with that he looked around his room for the last item to go into the boxes.

It was laid out on his futon, and he picked it up.

His tennis racket.

With the familiar weight in his hand, he gave it a tiny swing. A warm feeling spread throughout his body. He eyed his tennis racket sadly before wrapping it up and placing it in the box.

He closed the boxes up and stared at them. He whole life only in two boxes, the most important two boxes to him in the whole world. He sighed and replaced the very familiar facade of happiness. He glanced around his room as he picked up the two boxes. His room was so...empty.

Perfect.

Because that's all he was anymore, empty.

* * *

He walked out to the tennis courts of Seigaku High School for the last time. Now, he was to end it all. As soon as he finished his 'mission', he would get on a plane and fly to New York, where his father was waiting to place him in the care of special tutors for business.

Just what he always wanted.

His feet walked the familiar path to where the Seigaku regulars were already practicing before school. He could tell that Tezuka was irritated, whether from Momo and Ryoma's 'fight' or something else; he didn't not know. But one thing ran through his mind.

_This is going to be fun._

He opened the wired door that led him into tennis courts. He watched as every regular's eyes turned to him, taking in his attire, lack of racquet and the bag in his hands. His smiling facade was in place, but inside he was trembling. He didn't want to do this, but it was his duty as a Fuji family member. For one selfish moment, he wished that Yuuta could take his place as head of the Fuji family instead. Shaking himself mentally, he prepared for the task at hand. While they had all reached high school, the old Seigaku regulars had become the regulars for high school.

Tezuka had an eyebrow lifted as he stared expectantly, awaiting a reason for his attire, when just yesterday he had been playing on the court and joking with them. Oishi watched him from worried eyes that expressed his 'mother hen' nature for his dear friends in the tennis club, or at the moment Fuji. Eiji had stopped joking around with Kawamura to watch the scene with unrestrained curiosity, along with Kawamura. Ryoma and Mom stopped their fight and watched with suspicion as Fuji walked up to Tezuka and Oishi. Karou stood aside with Inui both watching intently to see the outcome of what looked like would soon become a war zone.

"You're late," Tezuka simply said in a way of greeting.

Fuji smiled up at his dear friend, some things never changed. "Gomen ne, Tezuka, but some important matters have come to my attention, requiring me to fulfill them this morning."

The two top singles players for Seigaku stared at each other, as though trying to get the other to ask the question or explain what everyone wanted to know. What was going on?

"Did someone die?" Oishi exclaimed and shortly there after blushed at the rudeness of his question.

_It feels like it._ Was Fuji's furious thought, but he allowed his fake grin to widen. "No, but thank you for your concern, Oishi-san." The formality for the old friend/vice president of the club shocked everyone. Fuji mentally sighed at the hurt that he could feel welling off Oishi. It may be hurting Oishi, but damnit it hurt him worse to lie so thoroughly as he was about to do to his dearest of companions and friends.

_But you have always lied to them._ A nasty little voice in his head said.

_Shut up!_ He mentally screamed.

_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity._

_Too late._

He snorted and saw the confusion in all his friends' eyes and felt his smile falter for a moment. Then again it was was like a diamond. Pretty, yet impossible to break. He took pity upon them and gave them an explanation finally. "I have come to return my Seigaku starters jacket. I no longer have any need for it." He handed the bag to Tezuka, who automatically placed his hand around the straps of the bag, even though he was in shock, well, as much shock he could show. Fuji could feel the heavy gazes of every regular staring at him in disbelief, dearly hoping it was a joke.

"This isn't funny," Tezuka ground out, suddenly angry at the tensai.

"No, it isn't." Fuji agreed. Internally, his heart was slowly cracking. _Stop me_, he mentally pleaded with Tezuka. _Stop me from making the stupidest mistake in my life._

"I officially quit the Tennis Club at Seigaku." Fuji stated the words everyone was dreading. Still, a gasp escaped each regular's lips except Tezuka. He only seemed to get angrier.

"And why," Tezuka growled, "are you '_quitting_'." He spit out the last word like it was a dirty taste in his mouth. His right hand had taken Fuji's left wrist in a hurting grip. Fuji had to hold back a wince, and instead his grin widened.

"Because," Fuji said with an air as if everyone should understand. "Tennis was merely a fleeting passion in life that I had. I'm beyond it now." He waved his free hand around.

"Tennis was a dream, and my dream did as all dreams do. It faded."

_Liar. _That voice was back. _Your dream burns even brighter now than it did before. You are such a liar Fuji Shusuke._

_I know that. _He mentally hissed. _How could I miss it! I want to realize my goal and defeat buchou, but I cannot fail my family._

_Then, _the voice sounded suddenly tired, _you have lost everything._

Tezuka let go of Fuji's wrist all of a sudden. "Leave then. You are no longer a Seigaku regular. And if you walk out that door, then you are to never to come near us again. If you leave, then stay away. Far away, we don't need you to distract us."

There were immediate protests from the other regulars, but they were all silenced by a single glance from Tezuka. As captain, this was his domain, not theirs. All eyes turned to Fuji who, to their surprise let out a short laugh. "I should have known you might say something like that." Humor tinted his voice and everyone perked up, maybe this _was _an elaborate prank.

"As you wish, Tezuka-sama." Fuji said as he bowed to his ex-captain and turned around and began to walk away from the tennis courts, his friends, his life, and himself. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _Gomen ne, minna-chan. Onegai, please forgive me one day. Onegai let me see you again some time in the future._

Ryoma, who had stayed silent the whole time, called out, "What is the real reason, Shusuke-kun? Why are you really leaving?"

That struck a chord in Fuji. He paused for a moment and allowed his fingers to wrap around the fence. "Because," he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, "tennis is no longer a part of my life."

So then, he left, and every regular was speechless at the words that they had never thought to hear ever come out of the beloved tensai of Seigaku left the tennis courts , never to return.

_Ever_.

He walked up to the car that was awaiting for him and opened the passenger seat door and sat down. "How are you?" Yumiko worriedly asked.

He closed the door and put his seat belt on before answering. "As good as someone who has just left his life behind."

Yumiko nodded and began to drive away from Seigaku High School.

_And his entire life._

_---_

_Started at - 8:05 pm (5-20-05)_

_Finished at - 11:28 pm (5-20 -05)_

Author Notes - I've been sucked in. I swear, I did not want to write this put Mr., Plot Dog decided that since I was re-writing SG, I should drabble a bit, and here is the drabble. If anything, this will be a five parter, tops.

SG is coming along. Slowly but surely. I'm sorry I took a break on it, but it just wasn't following, and the next chapter is gunna look forced. :bows to the ground: Gomen ne!

And for any PoT fans who read this. It's not the greatest or most original idea that has sprung into my head, but Fuji has grabbed my attention when I recently delved into PoT. He can always smile and be happy. How is that? Though, it seems that I have brought out his 'darker' side.

This is shorter than I would normally write, but it just seemed like a natural place to end at. Now I'm off to bed. I still have 3 days left before school is over with and I need to have sleep in order to study.


	2. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Facade**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Anything that does not look PoT-ish is mine though.

_Summary_: "Because," he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, "tennis is no longer a part of my life." (AU-ish)

_Notes:_ I'm coming with tentative couples. So far: TezFuji, RyoMomo, EijShu

(Golden Pair), InuKao, and TakaOC. All couples are yaoi except TakaOC. If you don't like, please leave.

_Warnings_: Yaoi in the future chapters, language, graphic violence in future chapters, and MAYBE a lemon (tell me your thoughts on this).

* * *

_The Ties that Bind_

The years had flown by in a way that Fuji had never believed that they could. In a haze that consisted of business meetings, eating, business paperwork, the natural necessities in life, business partners, sleep, and long days put in to the office (far past the normal hours). In short, his life was consumed by business.

That was until he met Kohana.

Kohana had the bluest eyes that he had ever seen on a human and had a dainty little figure. Her wavy light brown framed her face and just made her look like the most beautiful figure in the entire world. She had wormed her way into his heart the first moment their eyes met.

He had been at a charity ball that was being thrown for his more than generous donation to the organization that owned the building when he had really met her. He had first seen her, as in opened his eyes and took her in for the brief moment that he had seen her, when he was touring the building trying to figure out how much to donate. She had glanced at him and given him a sweet smile, yet those blue eyes held a calculating stare. They had kept that stare before her eyes warmed and her smile turned into a beautiful, cheerful smile. He had returned one of his own to her before he was swept away from her. He did not know her name, yet he named her mentally, Kohana.

So when she came up to him, he was sort of surprised, not that he showed it. They both bowed to each other, but Kohana bowed deeper than what was usually done. It showed her gratitude to him. She stood up and smiled toward him with that amazing and beautiful smile and thanked him. "Mr. Fuji, thank you for your contribution here. It will help everyone here to get better and overcome their circumstances."

Her intelligence and politeness that was beyond her age surprised him, yet again. And it was not normal for him to be surprised so many times. But he responded before she could run off to where he would probably never see her again. "It was my pleasure miss. Would you be kind enough to be my partner for the rest of the night?"

She agreed and he entertained her for the rest of the night, much to the amusement of everyone attending the ball. He was known through the business world for his demeanor of innocence and the distance that he kept from everyone. He had no attachments to anyone besides his family. Family was everything to him.

But he made an exception for Kohana.

Over the next few weeks he had questioned everyone he knew about Kohana's background, and he found out quite a lot. Her parents had died when she was three. They were murdered right in front of her and the murder was caught soon after, but it was too late. Kohana had been scarred for the rest of her life. She was also a genius, just like Fuji was. He also found out her real name: Leann Katherine Roads. In addition to all this he also found out that she was well sought after, but she was waiting for someone and had declined many offers from other men and a few women.

It was then that Fuji decided that he wanted Kohana to be _his_ Kohana.

Six months after they had first formally met at the ball, Fuji went on a walk with Kohana. Her smaller hand was in his as they reached a finally bench, their spot, under an apple tree. It was spring and the tree was blooming and the wind had picked up and he blossoms were flying everywhere. They kept silent for a while comfortable in the silence that was kept between the duo.

Fuji looked at her and noticed how fragile she was, and how much he wanted her. How he wanted to hold her, to love her, to give her presents and to keep her to himself. So for her, he would do something he hadn't done in three years, he bore his heart out to her. "I've fallen in love with you," he softly stated. But he knew she had heard him; she had straightened from where she was sitting beside him and squeezed his hand.

He took comfort in that and continued to bear his heart to her. "I think that I loved you the first moment that I saw you. You and your beautiful smile. It's grown and I don't think that it'll every stop. I want to hold you, I want to spoil you, I want to help you through the bad times, and I want to be someone special in your life, if you'll have me."

Kohana turned to him and waited with baited breath until their eyes met. Kohana's eyes had unshed tears about to break the surface. Fuji couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel. He couldn't hear anything except Kohana saying something like 'I would love to.' He snapped to attention. "Say that again."

She gave him a small smile. "I would love to be adopted by you Mr. Fuji." Fuji felt as though he was flying. Kohana, the seven year old child before him had agreed to be adopted by him. He gave her a large grin. "No more of this 'Mr. Fuji' stuff. I won't take your father's place, so how about you call me Shusuke. You are about to become a Fuji as well."

And so three hours later, Leann Katherine Roads was no longer a name in use. And from the ashes, Fuji Michi Kohana was born. His righteous little flower was accepted almost immediately into the Fuji family fold. Yumiko adored her in, Yuuta loved her kindness, his mother was taken to her beauty, and his father, well, his father was taken to the wealth of good media attention that was given to the corporation and that she was a genius child as well.

Kohana took to Fuji's lifestyle well. They lived in a large manor near the outskirts of the city, it was the family manor which Fuji had inherited as the head of the Fuji family (after his father had moved back to Japan with is mother where his sister and brother still dwelled). At five, Fuji would rise and get ready for the day and at six he would be eating breakfast at the small table in the kitchen, where small meals between Fuji and Kohana would take place.

Around 6:15 Kohana would stumble into the room, she was not a morning person, and eat with breakfast. After a caffeine burst of hot chocolate (no matter what season), the duo would converse about what they would do that day.

At 6:45, Kohana would run back upstairs (Fuji would just laugh and shake his head at the change that one cup of coco could bring to one girl) to get dressed and Fuji could check the stocks, news, etc on his laptop. At seven, Kohana would run down in her private school uniform and side bag and they would both get into Fuji's car and he would drive Kohana to school and drop her off at 7:30 while he could drive onward to work.

At 5:30, he would pack up his work and say good-bye to his secretary and leave the building. He would, then, drive to Kohana's school and pick her up from her Japanese lessons that began after school ended at four. The duo would go home and Kohana would work on her homework while Fuji cooked dinner. At 6:15, the duo would sit down and eat while discussing their days. After they finished, Kohana would help Fuji wash the dishes before finishing up her homework.

At eight, Kohana would take a bath and Fuji would read her a book before putting her to bed with a kiss on the forehead. Fuji would then finish up his latest project for work and then would head to bed himself. And then, the day would continue again. The days passed and turned into weeks, which turned into months and then they turned into years. Another two years continued in that manner, until they were disrupted by a single but life changing event.

Kohana had found some of his old pictures and tennis racket, Fuji could hide nothing from the curious eight year old at that time, and she had begun to take a liking to that particular sport. While Fuji coached her privately on some of the harder points in tennis that he had learned, Kohana took lessons from a private club of tennis players where she excelled.

Yuuta had been ecstatic and began to teach Kohana some of his own moves, for he was an international pro tennis player. Fuji's father merely overlooked the fact, which made Fuji breathe slightly easier. He hadn't wanted to make his daughter go through what he had to have gone through with his abrupt end with tennis in Japan.

A year later, a business partner of Fuji's came to him and gave him some box seats to the U.S. Open. Fuji almost refused them until Mr. Zachary Smith, a mentor and friend of Fuji's, merely said that they were a belated birthday present for Kohana. Fuji gave in and took the tickets. He gave himself a sixteen day leave from the office as well as a sixteen day leave for Kohana, for what she didn't know, but she was far ahead of the class even though she had decided to skip a grade that year. She would probably end up skipping another grade in the next few weeks.

So they packed their bags, and on August 25th Fuji had woken Kohana at 8:30 and made her change and they moved to the car. Fuji drove and Kohana ate her breakfast as they made their way to the USTA National Tennis Center, not that Kohana knew that. At nine thirty, Fuji parked his car and awaited Kohana's reaction. Said nine year old was reading a book and she placed her bookmark in it when she felt 'Shu-kun', as she had recently dubbed her father-like figure (he was more of a mother to her, oddly enough) park, and she looked up. For a moment she was confused as to where she was. That was for a second until she processed where she was.

Suddenly, she turned and jumped Fuji and hugged him. "Arigatou, arigatou!" She exclaimed in her semi-native language. Her blue eyes sparkled and that was all Fuji could ask for. He smiled and led her to the gates and then to their seats.

Fuji just watched as Kohana kept this 'in awe' look on her face as they walked around the Tennis Center. Kohana would randomly turn and hug him and thank him repeatedly in Japanese. He was just happy that she was so happy to be here. When she was happy, it was hard to be anything but generally happy, yet he couldn't fight off all his depression.

Kohana really looked at her father after she just hugged him. While he was smiling, it wasn't that he was really happy. Yumi-chan had told her about Shu-kun's fascination with tennis and how he had one of the best in Japan until he quit. She wouldn't say why, but Yuu-kun took it up from there. He explained the Fuji family hierarchy and tradition and how her father-like figure had had to give up tennis, his friends, and his life.

While he happily taught her tennis, she saw the longing look that he gave her when she practiced in the tennis court that they had installed on the large grounds of the Fuji Manor. And also, when Fuji didn't think she saw him, he would stare out at the tennis court. She knew the only reason he didn't pick up his racket again was for the fear that he might become too attached to it and that his father would find out.

It was the same with people. He wouldn't get near anyone but family because of that horrific break with his friends. He didn't want to get hurt or hurt anyone ever again. Family was a constant that would never go away, but friends tend to fade with the tide. Fuji had been cut open and he had never healed correctly ever again. Kohana gave a small sigh, but returned her attention to the surrounding actions going on here in the Tennis Center.

Fuji soon took a seat in the box seating along with his daughter as they watched the Women's matches. His daughter had become quite enamored with the U.S. Women's team and had vocally told him earlier that she wanted to watch every Women's game that they could, Singles and Doubles. Which suited Fuji fine, he didn't want to run anyone he knew and besides Yuuta was training back in Japan, so he had no real reason to watch the Men's Singles and Doubles.

Each day, the duo would go to see each and every match that would take place for the Women's. Fuji caught nothing about the Men's tournament, Single or Doubles as he and Kohana went to each match. Except for once when he did hear that a whirlwind win was going on in the Men's Single's section. But he heard no more of the gossip as Kohana dragged him onward.

Finally, it was September 7th and the final Women's Double Match had just ended, but the speaker from the Men's Final Single's match was screaming out over the crowd noise. "DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS! THAT WAS THE FAMED TRIPLE COUNTER JUST USED AGAINST ANDERSON!"

Kohana snapped to attention at that last phrase. Yuu-kun had told her that the Triple Counter was the specialty move of Shu-kun. She started to move toward the Men's Singles Final match and pulled Shu-kun along. She wanted to see this man that had pulled off Shu-kun's specialty move.

The duo got there just in time to see the final point take place. Anderson had let out a light volley toward the net from back row, and his opponent, a blue haired man used the Drop Volley against him. Kohana heard Shu-kun let out a soft gasp at the move, and she turned to him.

What she saw shocked her. Her father's eyes were open wide in shock as he stared out at the dark blue haired man. He opened his mouth and whispered out one small yet paramount phrase. "Otouto."

The other man, as if he heard, looked up from his Ponta that he had been drinking, and his golden orbs met with Shu-kun's and widened visibly. "Ani," he breathed out, but Kohana heard it, and was confused.

She had been told that Yuu-kun was Shu-kun's only brother. But Shu-kun had just called this man his younger brother. Who was he? He sure didn't look like he was related to the Fuji family, with his dark hair and light eyes, the opposite of every other Fuji family member that Kohana had met. She was brought out of her thoughts as the other man that she didn't know, took some steps toward Shu-kun.

Shu-kun was as stiff as a board and Kohana knew that he was searching for a way out of the hall that they were in. She placed her hand in his and stood at ready with Shu-kun. She wouldn't let him do this alone, whatever this was. She watched as the man was almost three feet away and Shu-kun's hand squeezed hers.

Then the man was right in front of them. He cocked his head to the side and the two men stared at each other for a moment. "Well," the other man stated, his tone was colored with amusement. "It had been a while, Ani." He raised his hand as though to shake Shu-kun's hand. And Kohana gaped.

The man _slapped_ Shu-kun!

Owari

* * *

And thus ends this part. Dear Lord, I had to research some of the stuff for this story last night, such as the U.S. Open. I haven't been so involved with tennis years. Kinda makes me sad since I was fairly good in tennis, yet I chose volleyball. :sigh: This is probably how long the chapters are going to be. Maybe a tad longer, but oh well. It makes it easier for me to write. And if you don't know who this 'man' is, I swear I'll die laughing. 

Also, how many people believed that Kohana was his lover? Don't be ashamed, it was completely meant to make you think that. XP

On the topic of lovers, I am probably going to make this a TezuFuji fic. If this scares people off, I'm sorry. I'm just a supporter of them. As for uke, erm, for a moment I didn't know what that meant for a bit until I did some research. Seme is the stronger person in the relationship and uke the (for lack of a better word) weaker one. Is that right:scratches head: Well, we'll see what happens. So far, it might go that way.

_Thank you VERY much to the following reviewers:_ **anon** (maybe on the uke, but we all think he is sadistic because to many people who are sadistic hide behind such happy facades), **Risa-chan** (ARIGATOU:hugs: Thank you so much! I'm new here and need as much help as I can get!), **yoshikochan** (the whole not telling thing was quite important, glad you noticed that), **rabbit** (wroteagainwroteagainwroteagain. I'm just glad you reviewed and think this is good. I ish happy now, nyah. I'm trying really hard to find a good writing style and I'm happy you like this one. The whole '_Lady Selenity san no monogatari ga daisuki desuyo.mou yomitai... (chigau desuka? Gomenasai.)_' I didn't get and am really sorry about that. Could you explain that?), **jays **(we'll see about the whole happy ending. My story's just flow. I follow. ), and **chiyo** (Continuing! We'll see if this gets happy anytime soon. Hopefully, though.)

Thanks again. Reviews are one of the highest compliments that I can get.

Please review again; they help motivate me, really.


	3. Chapter 2

**Breaking the Facade**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Anything that does not look PoT-ish is mine though.

_Summary_: "Because," he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, "tennis is no longer a part of my life." (AU-ish)

_Notes:_ TezFuji, RyoMomo, EijShu (Golden Pair), InuKao, and TakaOC. All couples are yaoi except TakaOC. If you don't like, please leave.

_Warnings_: Yaoi in the future chapters, language, graphic violence in future chapters, and **spoilers **_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Diamonds Don't Last for Forever _

When Fuji had spotted his younger 'brother', he had frozen still and couldn't help but breath out, "Otouto." Just the sight of seeing his 'brother' was breaking apart the mask that he had placed upon himself all those years ago after the horrific break, even though it had melted slightly over time with Kohana. When his younger 'brother' had looked up and their eyes connected, he couldn't help but allow the mask to start to chip away even more. Especially when his otouto called him 'Ani' again.

When his younger 'brother', who was a brother to him in all but blood, came up to him, he stiffened even more. He felt Kohana place her hand in his, and he felt a surge of warmth spread through him. Kohana cared so much for him, even if they had only become part of each others lives three years ago.

He squeezed Kohana's hanad just as the man got right up to him. There was a faint amusement in his stance along with a lingering sadness. "Well," the younger man smiled. "It's been a while, Ani." And then...

..his otouto _slapped_ him!

Fuji raised his hand to his cheek and turned to the younger man and began to chuckle. "I do believe that I deserved that." He rubbed his red and sore cheek. There would be a big and ugly bruise there tomorrow. A reminder of all the hurt that he had in life. Oh well, at least it was external mark. It fade later with time, but he would remember it.

He turned to his daughter and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, he all the reason to slap me." He could still see that she was bristling with anger. She was very overprotective of him, even through they had only been father and daughter for two wonderful years.

He squeezed her hand, in order to calm her and reassure her for the moment. He didn't want her to start attacking his brother out in public. Private, though, he might just have to give up on trying to get her to act decently. The young girl had a violate temper, even though she usually kept it in reign. But there were other topics at hand that he needed to take care of, so he shook his head, mentally, and turned his attention back to his old friend.

"Well Ryoma, I must say that you still know how to make a scene." He chuckled again, but it only stood to hide his fear at the thought of Ryoma, his otouto, _loathing_ him so much as to slap him so hard.

_breakingthefacade/breakingthefacade/breakingthefacade_

Ryoma just stared at the duo before him, at the man who had just up and walked out of his life, his heart, so randomly. The same man that had hurt him so much. So he did the only thing that any man would do in such a position. He slapped said man.

But it broke his heart just to do that.

When he had slapped his Ani, he could see the statled curlean blue eyes bore into him before closing again. Those blue, blue eyes held so much pain, so much saddness in them that it broke his heart, again. It was pain that no man should suffer. Especially his Ani.

It was the pain of a long broken heart that had begun to heal and then shattered again.

And then, his brother had the gall to just chuckle in that fake way that only few knew of and just say that he 'deserved that'. There was no way that he could or should. Ryoma should have known that his Ani hadn't wanted to leave. He should have known that there was some heart breaking reason before he would willingly leave the things and people that his life, hell _world_, revolved around.

His own heart broke for his brother, again.

It began to repair itself as he watched his Ani interact with the younger girl next to him. The younger girl was so overprotective of his brother, it was as if they were father and daughter, but that couldn't be right. Could it? He almost laughed when the little girl just glared right at him. Fuji squeezed her hand, and she cooled a bit before she watched the interaction between the duo again.

Ryoma almost opened his mouth, but was struck dumb when Fuji just laughed out, "Well Ryoma, I must say that you still know how to make a scene." Yet there was still the mask of laughter fixed firmly on his face. That broke the last ounce of control Ryoma had, and he gave into the urgings of his heart and ignored his head completely.

He flung himself at Fuji and clung onto him for dear life, as if he might just disappear from before him like he had all those years ago. And he did something he hadn't done in years. Six years to be exact. He cried in his brothers arms.

_breakingthefacade/breakingthefacade/breakingthefacade_

Fuji held his younger brother in his arms and moved toward a bench nearby. He knew there were stares on them, so he opened his eyes and allowed the harshness that his stare created go toward full circle that had surrounded them. All people surrounding the trio rushed off saying that they other things to attend to. A small smile lit up Kohana's features, and she held back a chuckle.

Kohana watched as her father murmered soothing things into Ryoma's ear as the older man cried, which was subsiding. She watched the duo for another moment before making a decision. She sat on the bench next to Ryoma and placed her hand in his. "It'll be okay, Ryoma-kun," she whispered as she leaned against the man who was really a perfect stranger to her, yet felt so familiar.

She felt the shutters subside and looked up to see curious golden eyes watching her. She immediatly straightened and was about to pull her hand out of Ryoma's when he tightened his hold on her hand. He gave her a small smile which she returned.

Fuji watched the sight and beamed at the duo. His family was getting along so well that he couldn't help but smile at the picture that they created. But he knew that they needed to leave the arena. There was much that Fuji wanted to discuss with Ryoma and even Kohana. "We need to leave," he stated softly. The duo turned their attention to him.

"We just created quite a scene." Here Ryoma blushed a very unbecoming shade of red. "And while I have resticting orders on myself and anyone near me being placed in the tabloids, I wouldn't put it past anyone to spy on us." The other two nodded. "Ryoma, I have some clothes roughly your size at home, so you can come with us. It should only take half an hour to get there considering the traffic."

Ryoma nodded in acceptence. "I'll just need to call my manager. He can get my car and send it back to my apartment and make sure all loose ends are taken care of." He glared at the trophy he had won. "That, though, might be hard to lug around in public."

"You," Fuji responded, with a hint of malicious humor tinting his voice. "Are hard to lug around in public."

A blush spread across Ryoma's face. "That..that," he stuttered in embarrasment as he picked up his things and placed them in his tennis bag. "That is _not_ funny." They began to walk to Fuji's car when Kohana asked what had happened.

Kohana perked up and turned to her father. "What do you mean he is hard to lug around in public?" She shot the blue haired man on the phone a very curious look.

"Well," Fuji began his tale of woe for Ryoma. "Ryoma here, decided that he didn't want to go shopping for Tez- our old buchou's birthday present." Kohana nor Ryoma did not notice the stumble over name of the 'old buchou'. "I, along with Eiji and Momo who were some old friends, decided that Ryoma was going to buy our buchou a gift."

Fuji gave a wide smile to the duo, a real one mind you, as he unlocked the car and they all climbed in. The two older men in the front and Kohana, who was inwrapped in the tale, in the back. "We hauled Ryoma out of bed, made him change when he was half awake, gave him a single piece of toast for breakfast, and took him off toward the city. Ryoma's outo-san's face was quite interesting. He couldn't seem to get over the fact that he had actually hauled Ryoma out of his bed before ten on a Sunday."

"And the fact that you dumped a bucket full of ice water on me while I was still asleep," Ryoma added after a pause in his conversation with his manager.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten that fact. I do remember that you did scream like a girl." Fuji nodded. At this Ryoma turned a deep shade of unbecoming crimson again. Kohana giggled in the back seat and Ryoma mock glared at the younger girl. She stuck her tounge out at him, in all the glory of her maturity. "Now, now," Fuji called out. "Let's act our age."

"I am!" Kohana protested. "I am nine years old thank you very much." She folded her arms across her chest and watched the two men before her as they tried not to snicker. "Now, Kohana, don't pout, it's unbecoming," Fuji, the ever preace-maker, smiled. Ryoma snickered loudly at the pout on her face. "And back to my tale," Fuji began again. At this Ryoma blanched and Kohana took her turn to snickered at him.

"We had drug the half awake Ryoma to the mall and made him go to every store and look at all the items while we bought ourselves some things and made Ryoma our bag boy. And trust me, there was a lot of stuff." Fuji added onto his story, glancing int his rearview mirror and seeing Kohana laughing. _Hard_. Fuji knew that Ryoma was sulking beside him, and he gave himself a small smile and a mental pat on the back. They were like a family again.

"But," he raised his voice to be heard over the highway traffic. "I'm not done yet." Ryoma groaned and pulled his customary white cap lower over his face and slumped in the seat. Kohana perked up and stopped laughing for the most part. She was just snickering every once in a while now.

"Momo and Eiji got it into their heads that they wanted to see what 'their ochibi' would look like in female clothes." Kohana was laughing so hard that she was _crying_. "We brought the _still_ half-asleep Ryoma to the nearest female-like store. I watched over Ryoma and kept him busy while Eiji and Momo looked for what they wanted. Soon they had come back and had given a _prom_ _dress_ to Ryoma along with some _high heels_. The poor boy was so out of it that he just put them on and walked out of the dressing room."

Kohana was laughing so hard that she was _crying and couldn't breathe_. Ryoma just kept his hat in front of his face, not looking at anything. "Though," Fuji wondered aloud. "We were never told about how you could walk so well in high heels." He turned to Ryoma who was peeking out from behind his cap. His head was soon hid in a moment.

"A good tennis player," Ryoma's voice was muffled, but clearly heard, "is able to do anything in any type of situation. He glanced at the other two persons in the car and saw they didn't believe him. He sighed, "Okay, when I was younger my cousin played dress up with me. High heels were a normal part of the torture."

Fuji had to chuckle at that and Ryoma just glared at him. He had given up on trying to get Kohana to be quiet. "Anyways, Ryoma, being the unsuspecting party, just walked out, without falling or tripping, and shocked us all. He looked so lovely that I couldn't just leave him alone, so I took a picture." Ryoma snickered here. Fuji just stared out at the road.

"What happened!" Kohana cried. She wanted to know what happened, this was so interesting! Ryoma-kun was quite a funny person, as Yuu-kun had said.

"Well," Ryoma began this time. "I woke up. My first thought was, 'Why are they laughing at me?' Then I looked down. I saw what I was in and then calmly went into the changing room and changed my clothes. I came back out and walked out with all of them to Fuji's car and then began chasing them like a madman." He gave Fuji a triumphant look. "I did catch Momo and Eiji, but you disappeared off somewhere."

Fuji smirked. "Well, I was hiding in the bushes and took a few pictures." At Ryoma's horrorfied look, he added, "I guess I never gave them to you. I was going to give them to you as an April Fool's pr-" He stopped, why he hadn't been able to give the present to Ryoma played through his head along with the reasons why he hadn't mailed it to the younger boy ran through his head.

Kohana knew what was happening. It had always happened when her father was thinking like this. "Shu-kun." He didn't respond. "Shu-kun!" There was still no response. "_PAPA_!" That Fuji out of whatever pit he had fallen into.

He had just parked in the driveway and he turned to his daughter. "What did you call me?" His eyes were wide open with some emotion that Kohana didn't know what to call and his voice was tenged with the same emotion.

She could see Ryoma watching curiously at the interactions once again. She blushed and looked down. "Papa," she whispered, not wanting to see his probably angered face. "I know you don't want to take my orginial father's place, but he was Dad. You are Papa. Two different people and I know Dad would agree with what I'm saying."

It was silent and Kohana feared for the worst, so she just kept looking down. A soft hand took a firm hold on her chin and made her look up. In her papa's eyes here was that emotion and this time she could identify it. Love. "I could never be angry with you," Fuji murmered and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You just startled me and scared the life out of me, my little flower."

They all got out of teh car and walked up to the house. Fuji was holding Kohana to his side and she had her arms entangled around his right arm. Ryoma walked to right of them and watched the picture with a soft smile playing on his lips.

They entered the house, no mansion, that the small Fuji family called home. Ryoma placed his tennis bag near the door and took off his shoes and used some slippers that he had been given to borrow. Fuji disappeared into one of the rooms and came back shortly thereafter with some clothes. "You might want to take a shower, you did just play one of the 'toughest' matches in your entire career." Fuji mockingly added the last part.

Ryoma snorted at that. "Matches against buchou are the only real hard ones." He immediatly regreted his words. Fuji began withdrawing in himself, but Kohana took care of it. She entertwined her hand with his and stated for the whole world to hear, "Ryo-kun, you need to take a shower. You _stink_!"

That brought a chuckle from the duo, but Fuji. _Ryo-kun?_ he mouthed to him over Kohana's head.

_She's over affectionate. At least she likes you enough to call you something like that._ Fuji mouthed back.

Ryoma nodded to Fuji and turned to Kohana. "Well chibi, if I stink so much, you'll just have to show me where the showers are in this mansion you call a small home."

Kohana grinned and just led the way to the nearest bathroom. Fuji watched them with a smile on his face as he moved to the only locked room in the entire house. The room that hid all his old tennis effects.

It was time to face the past that he had hidden away from so long.

His hand was shaking when he pulled the key out of his pocket. He always carried that key with him. He always carried his guilt, happiness, sadness, joy, anger in that back pocket on a keychain with the Fuji family logo on it. It reminded him that his life would always be on that chain. A chain that had torn him away from his friends, his lover, his everything.

Tears welled up in his eyes as that same shaking hand turned the key in the doornob. There was a soft click and Fuji leaned against the door, feeling the tear at his very soul. His whole body was at war. His heart wanted to enter, but his mind wouldn't allow him. Fuji took in a deep breath and opened the door and stumbled into the room.

There was a layer of dust that covered everything. Nothing was untouched by the dust, so when Fuji allowed his hand to pass lightly over the bookshelf to his right, the dust covered his fingers. Fuji wiped his hand on his pants and moved to the desk. He opened the second drawer on the right and pulled out a wooden box. He hesitated for a moment before opening the box. Inside the box were letters. They were sorted into nine piles, each with a rubber band around them. A pile for each memeber of the Seigaku Team and one more for himself.

Each pile held letters that had been given to Yuuta and Yumiko before they were fowarded to Fuji himself. Those letters had stayed in their envelopes, never opened. The pile that contained his letters were slightly different. While each were enclosed in an envelope, they had never been closed or sent. The farthest place they had gone was into the box and then the box had gone into the room and finally, the room had been locked and closed to never to be opened as he started his new life with Kohana.

Another promise broken.

Fuji's badly shaking hand had picked up a pile at random, and he pulled the first letter out of the rubber banded pile. His eyes skimed over the handwriting that stated his name. If possible, his hand began to shake even more. He broke the seal that closed the letter and began to read. His eyes widened with every line, and the tears that he had held back since that day before he had left Japan began to fight against his barrier. And with the last phrase on the letter, it happened.

The facade crumbled. His eyes opened to show the grief filled blue eyes. The smile slowly turned downwards. His face fell into his palms. A sob tore through his throat.

The facade was _broken_.

The letter floated to the ground as Fuji sobbed. It lay open for the world to see. The pristene white paper had faded slightly with age, but the writing was still the same and it hurt. Oh so much. One letter. One page was all it took.

_Dear Ani,_

_It has been one week since you left. Seven days since you resigned from the team. Six days of quiet, almost mourningful, practices. Five days since there has been a smile between the Seigaku regulars. Four days since Tezuka made the team run three hundred laps. Three days since Eiji broke down on Oishi sobbing for his best friend. Two days since Yuuta came and told us that this wasn't a joke and you would never come back, and he wouldn't tell us where you were or what we - I - had done wrong. One days since I realised how much you meant to me brother.  
_

_ Please come back. I am so sorry for whatever I've done._

_ Love,_

_Echizen Ryoma_

**Owari (chapter)  
**

* * *

_Storyline Notes - _

_Ryoma's hair - _Erm, yeah. It's supposed to be _blue-green _but more toward the green side. I was looking at Volume 7 and Ryoma's hair looked blue at that moment. :shrugs: Oh well. It'll be 'blue' and maybe 'blue-green' from here on. Call it creative licensing. ;)

_Kohana _- As it was pointed out, (_thank you Risa-Chan!_) I said Kohana was 8. She is, indeed, 9 years old. She and Fuji have been a family for _two years. _Also, Kohana will be an instrumental characters for Fuji's 'recovery of the past'. She is the person who will be able to pull everyone together and comfort Fuji. I would also like to say that I do _not _in _any way shape or form_ want Kohana to seem like a Mary-Sue. She has her own issues of the past, which shall come out later. Remember, her parents were _murdered_ _right in front of her._ That just begs for mental issues.

_Ryoma and Fuji's realtionship_ - While I do understand the interworkings of the Fuji/Ryoma or Ryoma/Fuji coupling and _do _support it, it just won't be happening. (Spoiler alert) When Tezuka leaves for Germany (for his elbow injury recovery), he leaves Fuji to train Ryoma to be 'the pillar of Seigaku'. I am toying with that and making it as 'bonding' sessions for the duo. Fuji misses Yuuta's old relationship with him (which was not miraculously returned) and turns those emotions toward Ryoma who beomes like a brother to him, and Ryoma belives such in return. Since Ryoma is younger he calls Fuji _Ani. Ani_ is short for _aniki_ which means brother. _Ani_ is the more mature use of older brother, so I used that instead of _Onii-san/chan ('Nii-san/chan)_. _Otouto_ means younger brother. If there is a more mature form, too late, I'm attached.

_Tezuka and Ryoma's relationship_ - They are more than captain and teammate. Their bond is has more substance than that. They were both captains (_buchou's_) at some point in time. They are also very strong tennis players. They have a drive that few do. It was a drive that Fuji had and maybe still does. They also have a complicated history after Fuji left. They were both hurting after Fuji left because Fuji was close to both of them. Very close. What happened from that bond is yet to be known. But you'll find out soon.

_Tezuka - _Where _is_ Mr. Run-Fifty-Laps-For-Whispering? He is 'working'. What is he doing? Where is he? You'll find out. When will he come in? About three chapters. Roughly. I know how I want him and Fuji to meet. I actually have the scene written, and I like it, which is something odd. The kinks will be worked out soon. But Tezuka will come in soon and play a _large_ part in the life of Fuji.

_Yuuta and Yumiko_ - While the duo has been mentioned there hasn't been much interaction. They'll come back into Fuji's immediate life in 2-3 chapters.

_Fuji's father and mother - _(names?) Fuji's father will come back in 2 chapters and play a _major_ part in Fuji's and Kohana's life. This shall cause a _huge_ change in the life of the duo. But, again, you have yet to find out.

_Ryoma - _A large turning point in Fuji's life just like Kohana. He'll become the loving yet sarcastic younger brother. :) He was quite emotional this chapter, but he was put off balance by Fuji's and Kohana's appreance. Think, it's been five years since you last saw your brother (in all but blood and name) and WHAM! He's right there in front of you. _I _would be emotional. But then, that's just me.

_The other regulars - _Turning points, as I have already said. Expect them in 2-4 chapters. They are a bit on the 'I-like-you-but-where-shall-I-put-you' area. They are in the grey area right now, but Oishi and Eiji will be major players.

_If I missed anything, tell me and I'll address it next time.__ Just remind me, please. _

* * *

Well, who's depressed now:shrugs: I'm sitting here hoping to Kami-sama that I don't start crying. THAT would be hard to explain. Erm, yeah. I really don't know what to say. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. It orginialy ended where Fuji was going toward the room, but I decided that you guys would want more substance. I think I'm going to change the title next chapter. _Beyond the Facade_ is, in my mind, a better and more suiting title. Whatcha think? 

**THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH TO: **_yoshikochan_, _tezuka eiri (THANK KAMI-SAMA! I was SO worried that I would lose people because of the coupling - which is one I adore -, but I am supported! So happy. ), Alaena F. D. (Ah, Tezuka. I wondered when someone would ask. He is currently working. As what and where, you'll see soon. I think in the next chapter or two. I think.), sodu (I'm glad you liked the twist. :), Risa-Chan (Oi, I'll have to go and change that! Another person falls for it, but to tel lthe truth, when I reread it I was like, 'OMG! How could I make her so old!' -this was a few days after the inital writing of the chaper- and then I was like 'Oh, yeah...' Fell for my own trick. '), rabbit (I always comment on 'interesting :) Reviews. I just don't know japanese except for a few words, which are because of fan fictions. :shrugs: Sorry about the jump, I was going to transition it, but I wanted to get more to the 'meaty' part of the story. Maybe I should have added more 'lettuce' to my 'hamburger'. I hope this meets your standards, Hikari Mizu (I've been fav-ed:glomps: Arigato!), foreverbreatheless (mwhaha! I got you with Kohana. I'm SO proud of that part right there. Ah, the hair issue. Ish explained), yamatoforever (Stop reading my mind! Are you channeling me or something!), cheerful-pinkster_

Ho hum. A lot of people fell for Kohana's characterization. I love her character. She is a balance like I said before. It helps me not feel so guilty for torturing Fuji-kun. Get ready for the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. :)


	4. Interlude

**Interlude:** _A Necessary Deception_

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. This is me ranting about my life in a round about way.

Notes: I know I have updated in forever, I have a block and blocks suck and usually last for a long time. This is the closest I could get to an update. There are no excuses, I'm sorry, for what it matters and I hope you can forgive me with this unhealthy angst-ridden interlude that takes place shortly after Fuji leaves. I have gotten a livejournal and that will be my 'kick-me-in-butt' place to rant at me for not updating for forever. And I'll post previews there! After I figure it out... So in you want to yell at me click the 'homepage' link, post a comment and yell at me. It works. Really. Enjoy the angst. (And _SG_ is in the works, I'll **try** and finish _Part 7_ by **Friday**)

---

-One Day After Fuji Has Left-

It had been one day. One horror filled, every-minute-was-like-an-eternity like day and Fuji still wasn't back. As soon as the school day had ended the regulars had congregated in the locker room and had changed in silence. It was a numb silence. A silence that signaled that Fuji's 'disappearance' hadn't sunken in yet. 

Ryoma couldn't stand it.

He fidgeted, he muttered to himself, and he day dreamed. He did anything except look at Fuji's locker so he couldn't feel the pang of pain in his heart that felt like muted betrayal, anger and morning. Ryoma knew everyone was in about the same mood as himself, but it still hurt.

Eiji had been uncharacteristically silent and serious while he had been near the other regulars. He was practically clinging to Oishi, begging him with his eyes to not leave him too. Though, outside the locker room, well, that was a different story. He was the cheerful, popular acrobat that they knew so well. Though, his eyes were darkened with worry and sadness to anyone that knew him.

Oishi had begun quietly worrying and would randomly hug his partner, just to make sure that he was still there. It had shaken him to the core that someone so close to him would just..leave. He had been silent all day, keeping to himself and passing worried glances at Tezuka.

Inui and Kadioh had stayed near each other in the hallways and locker room offering each other silent support. While they weren't the closest to Fuji, he had still impacted their lives. He had been the one to 'nudge' them in the direction that they were now in. Partners. They owed so much to the man that had left them.

Kawamura had been quite, quieter than normal, and had watched his friends with silent empathy and giving out silent comfort. He, too, had not been the closest to Fuji, but he had been a dear friend. To be dismissed to suddenly was a shock, one that hurt badly. Though, he lent his strength to the others quietly.

Momo was a nervous wreck. He kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected Fuji to jump out and yell 'Ha! I got you!'. His chocolate like eyes had watched Ryoma like a hawk. He was awaiting the break down and he wanted to be there to help him. He cared about his kohanu more than he was willing to admit.

Though, the one everyone was watching was Tezuka. He and Fuji had been close. Actually more than close, they had been dating behind the scenes (so naturally, all the regulars knew). They had been so very close, and in three weeks it would have been their two year anniversary. Tezuka, though, had been as silent as usual and anyone staring at him too long would be on the end of his "Glare-of-Fury" Special 3000 Edition (TM).

Ryoma, though, could see through all of that. When buchou had said 'Don't come back', he could see Tezuka's heart breaking. He watched as Fuji walked away and buchou's heart crumbled into a smaller and smaller pieces. He was hurting in silence, yet desperately clinging to the hope that this was all a cruel prank of Fuji's.

They all left the locker room as one. Each lending their support to the other and awaiting the enviable break down. The glue that kept the team was gone, and it was taking them everything they had to keep from falling apart.

Ryoma stretched quickly and grabbed some tennis balls. He threw them up and slammed down on the ball as hard as he could. The ball hit the ground with a loud _whack_ and immediately spun toward the fence as fast as it could go.

Dull mummers broke out around him as the non-regular club members murmured about the sudden display of anger from the young tensai of Seigaku high school. Tensai, he snorted as he hit another twist serve. That was Ani's nickname, not his. Fuji's title.

_Fuji..._

Ryoma pulled his arms down and stared at the ball. What had Fuji felt when he had left them? Had he been sad? Was he laughing inside? Or was he scoffing at their weakness? Damnit. Ryoma placed his palm to his face. _ I won't break down! I won't break down. I won't break down..._

_I_ **can't** _break_ **here**.

Ryoma blinked trying to keep back his tears, trying to keep everything at bay. He tried to reconstruct the dam that had keep his tears at bay since yesterday when Fuji left. A single tear slipped out. Ryoma furiously scrubbed it away and looked at the ball in his hand. He scowled and served it again. He watched as the ball gave a sharp _crack_ and bounced over the fence due to the amount of power that he had put into that serve.

The dull murmurs continued, and Ryoma turned to face the gossips behind him. He glared at each in turn, and everyone watched as they grew very quiet very quickly. He turned and moved toward the locker room. Ryoma knew he would get punished with one hundred laps tomorrow, but right now he didn't care.

He was well aware of the stares that followed him into locker room. Ryoma quickly stripped and turned on the shower. He took some soap and began scrubbing, trying to wipe away the memories. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and glanced at the type of make sure it was his. _Cherry and Vanilla scented_. Ryoma stared in shock at the bottle and then hugged it to his chest.

It was Fuji's.

Ryoma began to softly sob to himself. He leaned against one of the wall, not caring about the water pounding on his body. Slowly he slid down and curled up into a ball on the concrete floor. His sobs were drowned out by the water. There was a dull click as the bottle opened, and Ryoma took in a deep breath of the scent that belonged to his Ani. There was a brief moment of silence before the sobs began again.  
_  
_

_interlude/interlude/interlude/interlude_

Yuuta took a few steps toward the sounds of the brief yells and feet hitting the ground and ball getting hit across the courts. He stopped and wondered if this was the right thing to do. Aniki might be a tensai, but he could be real stupid at times when it came to people's emotions. He stepped around the corner confidently and watched as the regulars were huddled in a corner. One was missing though.

_Ryoma..._

Yuuta sighed. This was going to be hard. There was no simple way around this. But he didn't want to do this more than once. He quietly made his way to the locker room where Ryoma would probably be. The sound of running water caught him , and he made this way toward the running shower in order to turn it off.

But how surprised was he to find Ryoma curled up into a ball (a ball with swim trunks on), sobbing, and clutching a bottle of his elder brother's shampoo to his chest. Yuuta sighed quietly and slowly shut the water off. He then got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ryoma never minding that he was getting his clothes wet. "Ryoma, it'll be all right in the end," Yuuta murmured into the younger boys hair. Yuuta had no idea if everything would work in the end, but all he could do was pray now, and hope that kami-sama could be kind and help the situation right itself.

Yuuta was not close with his brother, but he had gotten closer recently because of some unusual situations that had taken place in his brothers life. Such as Ryoma entering their family (in Japan at least) and becoming like another younger brother, and Fuji's budding relationship with Tezuka.

That had all had come to a crashing halt when the summons to American came from their Father. They had known it was coming, but had hoped for just a bit more time, just a bit more freedom.

But that hope had failed them then.

Ryoma's cries subsided and he moved to dress. Yuuta let him leave his arms and turned away as Ryoma changed. A still silence settled between the two teens. Yuuta opened his mouth, readying himself to begin the doomed conversation when he heard the club door open.

He spun around and was met with the stunned faces of the remaining regulars of Seigaku. No one spoke for a moment until Eiji broke the awkward silence, "Was that a joke?"

No one had to wonder what _that_ was. Yuuta understood as well. He searched their faces and finally paused on Tezuka, knowing that his next words would impact him the hardest. He watched those mirror like eyes as he spoke his next few words.

"No," he breathed. "It wasn't."

And that mirror shattered.

_interlude/interlude/interlude/interlude_

Yuuta quickly explained that his brother had left without a forwarding address, a necessary deception that the Fuji family had gotten so good at. And he had packed up all his tennis things and burned them, another lie.

He could already see Tezuka's mind making the connections to tennis and his and Fuji's relationship. it was another lie, but he had to make the break ot Tezuka would scour the entire Earth for his brother. Something Fuji didn't need.

No matter how much he wanted it.

"_I officially quit_ **our relationship**."  
"**We were** _a fleeting passion in life that I had. I'm beyond it now_."  
"**Our relationship **_was a dream, and my dream did as all dreams do. It faded._"  
"**You are** _no longer a part of my life._"

It was a deception that Yuuta dreaded committing, but it had to be done. He left the room shortly after finishing speaking and left Seigaku as quickly as possible.

_Forgive me one day_

But it was all part of a necessary deception.


End file.
